reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rulertoner
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Rulertoner page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Vandalism warning You've received a block before for achievement boosting. You appear to be doing it again, adding irrelevant categories to articles, making inconsequential and unwanted edits to pages (removing gallery formatting, adding a single return, etc.). Some of your edits are okay, but if you don't stop doing these nonsense edits immediately, you will receive a longer block. 2ks4 (talk) 18:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adding pictures to profile You can add whatever pictures you want to your own user page. Pictures in wiki articles need to come from within the game, but your user page is your own space. If you do add pictures to your user page that are already on the wiki, just be sure to add the existing picture from the wiki, don't upload it a second time. 2ks4 (talk) 01:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I like your profile From Billy Cougar I like your Profile pictures. Especally that fish. I have Xbox 360! Whats a gametag? I forget I havent been on Xbox Live for 1 year now. ( My memorie is very bad) Jaz volim tebe sine! Blocked for vandalism After the warning posted above on May 18, you continued taking the same actions including adding bogus categories to articles (here are just a few examples): *Clyde Garrison *Multiplayer Glitches *Cody Witlow You wrote to me that it is your little brother doing this, but it doesn't matter. It's happening under your account so your account is receiving a block. If it's your brother messing things up then you need to log out or change your password so he can't do that. From Bill Cougar Dude you should tell your brother to stay away from computer for atleast 1 month. Now you got blocked. From Billy Cugar You oaky? From Billy Cougar Couse I'm on MitcMajler's payroll. Removing messages Ruletoner, do not remove discussions from your talk page. Please read our policy about this subject. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :And on another note, I see you find it very funny to put a 'Blocked' template to several users' talk page; those templates are used by admins only and saved for the worst users only, and you already have a couple of them. Please stop doing this dumb joke (although I did find it very funny, I admit) or you'll get a third block. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I love your edits I like youredits theyare funny, like the one you did on Jessie Hangrove, make more. -Billy Cougar : They're not funny, they're useless. : Queyh (Talk) 01:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) From Billy Cougar I LOVE MONEY TO LOL. *$ SINGS SHOWS IN EYES* From Billy Cougar Good that you ask the guy to stop arguing over Jan Booth couse it really startet to get under mah skin. Stop editing other user's pages You've been adding images to other users' pages. A user's page is only to be edited by the user themselves. Please stop modifying other users' pages. 2ks4 (talk) 17:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Jan Booth For now I reverted the Jan Booth page to its original form before everyone started editing back and forth and I locked the page for a week so people can calm down. When there are disagreements about a page, they should be discussed on the article's talk page rather than continually undoing each other's edits. 2ks4 (talk) 18:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: From Rulertoner It looks like 2ks4 has taken care of the problem by temporarily protecting the page and stating that users with recommendations for constructive edits should make their case on Jan's talk page. I agree, and back up both his actions and words. Feel free to drop me another message if you have other questions/problems that need to be resolved. Queyh (Talk) 22:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Billy cougar's information is 100% false. Jan Booth bears no resemblance to the captain in undead nightmare. About If thee is anymore arguing I will tell you Thanks -Billy Cougar From Billy Cougar You repet after me! What The F? What do you even edit, dear boy? From Billy Cougar Lol your profile pic, earth is better than that fish. Edits. Sir, you need to watch your edits more. Recently, you added a picture to The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed and then quickly removed it. This is also know as edit-boosting, You Sir, need to watch your edits more, Or i'll inform an admin about it. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Mitch, I will take care of Ruletron, or what ever his name is. -Billy Cougar From BC Did you notice that most of Revolver chracters do not got Showdown mode chracters category? From Billy Cougar I made a mistake, I was editing to fast and I put Jessie to Showdown mode chracters, do ya know how to delet that? Remember pictures at de Santa? I already remove them. -Billy Cougar Why Tumbleewed Ehh, why you live in Tumbleweed? Its a ghost Town. -Billly Cougar Thanks! Thanks man, for being on my side. -Billy Cougar what is your problem??!! stop deleting everything I edit or I will inform an admin -VideoGameZombie Let's Get to Know One Another, Shall We? Hi. I'm the Bureaucrat here at the Red Dead Wiki. I've noticed that you like to play Admin, deleting people's posts and the like as if you've got some kind of authority. I want you to stop doing this. Primarily because you're irritating other users by doing so and then leaving them inappropriate retaliatory messages when they bring up your deletions. For the foreseeable future, if you feel a user has added something to an article that you think is questionable, mention it to an admin instead of removing it. The admins are here to serve that function and also have authority to make final editing decisions so arguments will be minimal. If I see you removing others' work and/or posting antagonizing messages on their talk pages, I will have to issue a temporary block. - JackFrost23 (talk) 16:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) admin=administrator. 2ks4 and that jack frost guy are both admins Dutch's Gang Gallery Which image of Javier did you want removed? - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Did You Even Realize? When you added that unnecessary message to Billy cougar's talk page you actually removed a message that was already there? You have had a history of making problematic edits to other editors' talk pages. I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time that it was a simple mistake, but if I see it again, you will be given an extended block given that you've clearly been notified this behavior is unacceptable. - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Billy cougar I suggest reading his talk page to find out why he was blocked. - JackFrost23 (talk) 15:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hell? Why do ya live in hell, assasins also lives in dark towns like Thieves' Landing . There is no sun in there. -Billy Cougar Nice edits! I like they way ya edit Walton's boys , I would neva thought of that. -Billy Cougar Undone edit on Semi-auto Shotgun Why did you undo my edit on this page? I was simply trying to improve the consistency of the page with others on the Wiki. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Glitches I have undone your undo and added in that it might still occur. In the future, instead of undoing an edit, you can always edit it to add more/better info; I had made some other changes in that one edit that didn't need to be undone. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 20:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Undoing Edits While I appreciate your enthusiasm, please stop undoing other editors' changes. If you find something you think needs to be undone or reverted, please inform an admin. As you are not an admin, you create animosity among your fellow editors when you take it upon yourself to undo their work. Thanks in advance. - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fixing a template Simply set file4 as RedCrop.jpg. Check out my sandbox to see it Crazycaveman (talk | ) 18:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sign Your Talk Page Messages Rulertoner, seriously, for the last time: Please sign your messages with four tildes (~). Hit shift and the key just to the left of the 1 on your keyboard to make these symbols. Put 4 of them without spaces after every message you leave on a person's talk page. Thanks in advance. - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat and Admins There are several Admins and they all are under the purview of the Bureaucrat. The Bureaucrat has the final say to end disputes and promotes editors to Admins, among other things. For further details, I suggest you take a look at this page. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pages Vandillised Thanks, the person has been blocked for 3 days. - JackFrost23 (talk) 18:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Console I play on PS3. Looks like you use a 360? Crazycaveman (talk | ) 10:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Modding I do not have the dead horse. I see you're looking to get it, but, unfortunately, I can't help you. Looks like a quick Google search would provide some answers, though. Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages, even if you've commented on them recently; it makes it that much easier to keep track of messages :) Crazycaveman (talk | ) 13:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Latest edit to Golden Guns I wanted to let you know that I believe your latest edit to the Golden Guns page seems counter-productive. I would like to have it undone, but please feel free to correct/update it yourself or add to the discuss it further. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why Did You Leave This Like You Did? After seeing this: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Birth_of_the_Conservation_Movement?diff=289945&oldid=289944 I have to ask you why you left it like that when there are clearly errors in the statement? You left two broken links in one sentence and moved on. Care to explain why you'd do that? This just creates work for other editors to clean up and is really unhelpful in the long run. If I do not get an explanation from you TODAY, July 15, 2013, I will be forced to block you for the week I will be gone at San Diego Comic Con in order to minimize the number of these sub-par edits I'll have to undo when I return. Ball's in your court, Owain. - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I really don't care if it's your brother. It's your account and it will be blocked if this sort of thing continues. :I would suggest not letting your brother use your account in the future. If your brother is under 13, then he shouldn't be editing anyway. :Please, do not make me block you. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Then he can start his own account in August. ::And you didn't sign your last message. ::Can you please stop doing things that are making me be a dick to you? ::Seriously... Please? ::- JackFrost23 (talk) 20:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mission Tree I was wondering if you would be willing to add your thoughts on the Mission Tree I created to help visualize the flow of the missions. I would like to add it as a sub-page of Missions in Redemption, but want to see if others might find it interesting and informative enough to add. Thanks! Crazycaveman (talk) 19:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: How I'm looking at your block log as I type this and there are exactly two: *Ilan xd blocked you for one week beginning May 8, 2013 for "achievement boosting"; *2ks4 blocked you for two weeks beginning May 26, 2013 for "Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Repeated vandalism after prior warning" I do not see a block from me on the list at all, which is why I wouldn't have left you a message regarding one. Hope this is cleared up. Cheers! JackFrost23 (talk) 08:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. - If someone (your brother, maybe) forgot to log in before vandalizing a page or something, your IP might've gotten blocked that way. But I'm just speculating, I don't know that you were blocked at all, honestly. :You've been told this enough times that if I see it again, I'll give you a 3-day block: :SIGN THE MESSAGES YOU LEAVE ON TALK PAGES. :I trust the message is clear this time? :- JackFrost23 (talk) 15:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) He-e-e-hey wat-t-s uuuu-pppp? Tom Hagen (talk) 16:46, September 26, 2013 (UTC)WTF? I Lurk I'm here more often than you realize. I've been lurking lately, just changing a few things here and there, removing unnecessary edits & pics (which I have to do again). So, no, you cannot take my place. I will look into the quality of the editing you've been ding lately and see if it merits a promotion to admin. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 00:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Show proof of these claims of how much you mod these claims. And no, your poorly typed words are not proof. Even if you can prove this, it still isn't trivia since it's a mod and thus not legitimately part of the base game. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 15:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I actually have no not played RDR multiplayer reciently so I haven't run into any of these glitches. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 15:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Miranda fortuna When do Miranda fortuna said in a Quote to John in the mission "My Sister's Keeper". If you get me there unharmed, I will let you take my virginity I have never hear her said that or what was John respond to that?Tyraja (talk) 13:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Jackass You don't have to be an ass about it you MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!Tyraja (talk) 14:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) It semms like you keep changing your countiries. Why u changed from Asain to Irish, from Irish to Canadian? Tell me, wat your nationallity real is Owain. If u don't mind. Tom Hagen (talk) 18:21, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Request! Requests for a position on our administrative staff can be submitted here. Cheers! Queyh (Talk) 00:35, February 20, 2014 (UTC) John Marston Why did you remove the Sr. part of Johns name?Skyrimthebestgameever (talk) 16:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Wrong person Sorry wrong guy Skyrimthebestgameever (talk) 18:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) About Seth and Irish wanted posters Where do you get Seth and Irishman wanted posters!? Show me! Were u get 'em? Tom Hagen (talk) 15:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: How? I don't remember much of the glitch I encountered. I never saved the game into a slot, it just auto saved. After I beat the game, I saved Twin Rocks and went to Odd Fellow's Rest and saw undead attacking Pleasance's House (I thought it was a Random Encounter). When I went up to the house a blue icon (the Missing Person's icon) showed up (there was always a blue icon but I don't know if it was always there or just appeared when I got to the house) and a cut seen played. I killed the undead another cut scene played and Millicent disappeared. The game won't auto save after doing this and I reloaded my save, checked the Journal and it said the Missing Souls was NOT complete. After Millicent disappears, it will complete. Also; * I had a %100 completed Undead Nightmare save game in Slot 1. * This was on the Xbox 360. * I was using the Game of the Year edition. I don't know if I can recreate this glitch as I have done a lot of auto save games since then. However, I hope I helped. 05:27, March 10, 2014 (UTC) My input on your question to Mitch The lack of admins on here is because they have all moved on with their lives. For Example, FirstTiger Hobbes told me that he had to move on because he felt the need to move on and improve on his studies. Jackfrost23 isn't on here much because he has a job that he needs to do and because he has made over 14,000 edits on here. he told me he felt he needed to take a break with this wiki. Mitch (I know he's not an admin) but he's in high school and he really needs to focus on his studies (I totally can't blame him.) Spawny0908 has most unfortunatly passed away about a year ago. God rest her soul. The creator of this wiki ( I forgot his name) has left for (I believe) for good. 2ks4 from what I heard has children and is probably focusing on his family and job right now. LyHungViet has quit the wiki as a whole. Just some friendly regards ;) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:17, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Dude! Where the hell are the Admins? Tom Hagen (talk) 18:31, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Your question Hey Rulertoner. As AJ explained most of the Admins here are either retired or don't have any time for it anymore. I'm busy with exams so I don't got much time on my hands either. I've contacted another admin Queyh here and informed him about the recent vandalism here. I will keep you informed. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 19:08, March 17, 2014 (UTC) About us becoming presidents (Admis) Okay, here's the plan im gonna talk to Wikia Staff tommorow, and if we become Amins, were gonna keep alI the 'bourgeoisie' (Vandals) away, we should then start makin' more citizen pages, and adin pics. Got it? Tom Hagen (talk) 18:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Let me interfere here, if you guys want to become Admins. You both gonna have to act and edit a lot better than that. I've undone edits of both you guys which where horrible, needed to be rewritten, or edits which just don't made sense at all, also. You gotta be active for a specific period before you can become a candidate for Admin. (Not to mention the amount of good edits you need, but I could be wrong here.) Seeing as I've probably undone more edits from Tom Hagen than he made good ones, that tells something, doesn't it? No offense but I just wanted to inform you guys of this. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 20:53, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Uh, okay, sorry Mitch, We'll be cerful, next time. Tom Hagen (talk) 14:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Any and all requests for adminship can be submitted here. There's absolutely no reason to waste the time of any Wikia staff members about doing so when there's already a system in place to handle such requests. Something to say.. I want to say something to you directly so you understand where I stand. I am new here & I understand that there are alot of rules. I initially thought that because you deleted my valid post that I had inadvertedly done something wrong. You asked why I was on your page(without signing it) and apologized to me stating that your little brother deleted my post. Being a mother, I can tell you that after years of experience, I have learned that you look into things before saying something. I do not believe for one moment that your little brother is deleting items. If he was, you would have done as the administrators told you to long ago, sign out of Wiki when you are not on it and do not save your pw.....then he truly couldn't get on. The purpose of a Wiki is to learn from other's experiences. You are directly and purposely interferring with that purpose for your own entertainment. You state your desire to be an administrator yet have a history of behaving in the exact opposite manner that an administrator would behave. If you truly wished to be an admin, you would apply yourself to the betterment of the Wiki. It appears to me, based on your previous conversations and your history of deleting things that others have posted, that you are seeking attention. Whether it be positive or negative, you don't seem to care. That being said, please know that I will engage with you no further. Your actions have been reported to the actual admins who may take whatever actions they see fit. TimeyWimeyGirl7 (talk) 16:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Cat OCD "I am OCD so thats y I undone ur edit. Everything has to be perfect for me. Like comon u can't blame me!" That's no reason to undo an edit, Come on Rulertoner, OCD? Really? I think you're lying because if you would have OCD, every edit you have made would be without grammar and spelling errors, which clearly they don't. Also, your bossy attitude is getting really on my nerves. I've seen you acting like a admin the last time and some of us clearly don't like that. Rulertoner, calm your tone down, buddy (Yes lame pun, I know) because we're getting the nerves of you. Simply undoing a edit because "you have OCD" isn't a reason to remove and undo edits. That's why we have talk pages. If you disagree with something. leave a message on the talk page of the article without removing entire sections of text. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 09:06, April 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: How about? I'm not arguing over any edit; I have absolutely no clue why you would think such a thing. Queyh (Talk) 23:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Pleasance House Oh. Why can you change outfit there anyway. Legendary109 Unicorn I was right the first time about it not being the fastest? Legendary109 RE: So? I got a notification in-game telling me I unlocked the War Horse and Gold Guns pack. The game auto-saved for me and the War Horse became my trusty steed. I checked my inventory and the War Horse Pact was there, but I checked the options menu and the Golden Guns option wasn't there for me. So yes, you should load up Undead Nightmare and use the War Horse and possibly the Golden Guns. 18:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:MP The Apocalypse Horses are working fine for me. By the way, turns out the Golden Guns do work, just that only the Cattleman Revolver and maybe a few other weapons are affected/gold. Re: Campaign The only things I noticed in the normal single player was that Leaderboards and Social Club stats were removed. The Social Club challenges are still finishable and cheats still unlockable. 18:47, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Autistic. Hey Rulertoner, Just to let you know I have PDD-Nos. So you're not alone :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 16:28, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Remember My family ending credits Hey if what you put on the remeber my family page was true then how come Im having trouble finding a video of the cutscene of Red Harlow and Shadow Wolf. There had to be at least one video of the ending credits before the update and if there wasnt then how do you know then. Legendary109 (talk) 20:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Legendary109 Saloon Fight trivia What you added to the trivia section of the Saloon Fight mission page - has this only happened to you, or has it happened to others? If it is the former, you should delete your entry. Dr4xaldefalt (talk) 03:08, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: re: I don't have the game. I was just wondering whether it was common problem or not. Thanks. Dr4xaldefalt (talk) 12:10, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Report me for what? Someone who's been banned and warned multiple times for disruptive editing, undoing edits for no good reason and threatening people with admin action he has no ability to perform should probably not still be doing all of these things. Info Hey, First I just wanted to let you know that there is a page that is dedicated to requests for adminship. Technically, you're not supposed to ask for a promotion on another persons page. Second, I've seen that you don't sign your name properly. When you write (for example Rulertoner) You would write Rulertoner with 4 of these "~" things after it. That creates a link to your page so it's easier to access. Friendly advice ;) AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 15:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Info I actually answered that question for you back in March lol under "My input to your question to Mitch." AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 16:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh yeah Okay sorry but what exactly was your uestion about SPawny? No I still don't know his name but Jack probably does. Also, remember to sign your name by putting four "~" after your name. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 01:22, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh Spawny (female) died in April (I believe it was the 6th ) of 2012. I talked to her once when she announced her plans on interviewing Rob Wiethoff (voice of John Marston) but she was a very nice and cool person. We all miss her <3. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 13:59, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re I don't know how she died. I think it was some medical problem but I'm not sure. Still she was a really great person. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 00:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:TNT Nope. I think he left before I even joined the wiki. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 16:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re It's programmed. That wasn't him in person. We all get those. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 20:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adoption No, I do not give you permission, nor do I support your case to gain administrative powers. This wiki is neither abandoned nor dead, just not currently particularly active due to the franchise being between releases. Requests for administrative powers should be made here, not at Wikia Central. Thank you for your time, Queyh (Talk) 02:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) RE Unfortunately, I do a little of both. I used to be an extremely active member, back when all of the admins were consistent and people were still arouund. After that, We all sorta went our separete ways. But to answer your question, I lurk around approximately once a month or so, im sorry but theres rarely a person around and I see no need to edit considering that the game is 4 years old and people don't play it as much as we used to. I thank you for your loyal contributions to the wiki. i'm sorry people are rarely on anymore, becayse believe me, im sad about it too :/ however, I still have faith that when another game is releases, this wiki will return to its previous bustle of activity. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 23:53, October 29, 2014 (UTC)